thyliafandomcom-20200215-history
Vordun
A race of amphibious humanoid that lives on all the natural land masses of Thylia Description The Vordun are a race of amphibious humanoids that inhabit the wild places. They are generally found around sources of standing, quiet water. Swamps, marshes and bogs are preferred habitats for these folk. The Vordun (Vordunni, Vord) are generally viewed as primitives by the other races. They are commonly called, Frogs, Frogmen, Greenbacks, Croakers and the like because of their resemblance to bipedal frogs. Vordun stand between 4 and 5 feet tall. They have three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, which is sometimes webbed. Their feet have five, long digits that are somewhat prehensile and almost always webbed.Their eyes are large and range in color from yelllow to brown to copper. They have excellent night vision, but have no problems seeing in bright sunlight, either. Their mouth is wide, with tiny sharp teeth. They are masters of vocal mimicry, and can pick up on outsider language quickly. Their skin can range in texture from smooth to pebbly, and can be almost any shade of brown or green. They are warm-blooded. Males are somewhat bulkier than females, although the division of labor is fairly equal between the sexes. They mate for life and reproduce annually, Once a pair is mated, they are psychologically and very often physiologically unable to to mate with any other ever again. This is because, once a suitable mate is found, the pair "imprint" on each other pheromonally when they first couple. This imprinting cannot be reversed. For this reason, widowhood is considered to be one of the greatest tragedies among the Vordun people. Like the amphibians that they resemble, the Vordun lay eggs in still water. Each female lays between one to two eggs at the same time annually (usually in the spring). Their young hatch fully-formed and are cared for communally in "che'eli" or "pods." As the young grow, they are trained in their tribe's ways and customs by their "Tokikiche'el" (podmother) until they are old enough to be apprenticed. Hunters, Fishers, Warriors, Shamans, etc. The Vordun are omnivores, and live in small hunter-gatherer communities. They generally build their dwellings out of mud and reeds. Some will "follow the waters" and migrate during dry season, but most remain in their tribal areas for their entire lives. Some very few individuals will wander far afield in search of their Gu'udra or'' place''. These Gu'udra Ha, or Seekers are often the only exposure that outsiders will have to the race. Organization Vordun loosely organize in communities of three to five hundred people. Depending on the resources, some of these communities are stagnant, staying in the same area for generations. Others, in resource-poor areas are more transitory migrating with the seasons. Finding a source of standing water is important to the migratory communities, as a place in needed to lay eggs during mating season. Communities are further organized into a tribal structure. Though at the community level, the village or camp is overseen by honored elders, at the tribal level there is a chief. The cheiftan's camp or village is sett up along community lines, but on a somewhat larger scale. At anytime, there may be between a thousand to fifteen hundred Vordun under their direct sway.. Some of these larger tribal communities are proper towns in their own right, with outsiders trading and even rudimentary farming to support the larger group. Under very unusual circumstances, a chieftain may organize an army. Vordunni armies are generally defensive in nature. Religion The Vordun follow the Way of the Quirk (Kikugu'udra). A Kikugu'udra NihoHa, or Keeper of the Way is a priest or shaman that preserves the kikui (quirks, or souls) of the honored dead. This makes it of utmost importance to the Vordunni that they have found their gu'udra (path), for the quirks of the Pathless have no place among those of the honored dead. Some Vord are able to divine using the knucklebones of the honored dead or occasionally those of their enemies. The bones are thrown and the flows of nanata (magic) influence the cast. There are many potential patterns, and many possible interpretations of each pattern, so it takes a great deal of study to become proficient in "Boneseeing." Those who are proficient in these matters are called Chyogu'a AnyikHa (Bone Master/Mistress). The Progenitors are recognized among the Vordun. Their names deviate from the common tongue, but they are called upon in times of great need. In Kherho'iti Vordunni (the most commonly encountered Vord dialect among outsiders) The deity names are: Laswa Draga Golha Kiki Sivyi History Vordun have always been quiet and unassuming, shy to outsiders. They prefer to live their lives in peace. Much of their history is lost to the rest of the world. They have a deep, abiding hatred of the Alut , and there is constant war between the two races. In the Daemon Wars, the Vordun fielded an army that is remembered today as the Swamp Rangers. The Kherho'it tribe of southern Eadun is namesake for the city-state of Das Heroit. The land upon which that city is built was the ancient territory of that tribe. The Kherho'iti are now a divided people, with part of the tribe living in the wilds east of Das Heroit and a small group that has taken to city life over the generations. These two groups have little in common other than in name (and common ancestry) name, and generally despise each other. Notable Members Kinnerit Category:Races